


Wise and Good

by SusanaR



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, Politics, Treason, fundamental nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanaR/pseuds/SusanaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a fortunate thing, that Aragorn was both wise and good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wise and Good

It was fortunate, that Aragorn was both wise and good.

Faramir had already turned traitor once, for the greater good. Yes, after the war he had given his personal oath and loyalty, and his heart, to Aragorn. He had delivered the city to Aragorn. 

But he'd also once sworn to obey Denethor, when the price of opposing the old Steward who ruled with a King's authority wasn't only being branded as a traitor but also a traitor's death. In truth, only the war saved Faramir; the order for his execution had been on Denthor's desk. Two things only would the old Steward have granted his second son, had the Enemy not come to the gate. First, that the council vote on the execution be unanimous, which it might not have been. And the second, a quick death by the sword. 

Faramir did not fear treason and he did not fear death. Or perhaps he feared, but he did not let fear stop him. If Aragorn had not been wise, or good, and Gondor had suffered under him - what might Faramir have done?

Arwen did not have an answer to that question. She loved Faramir, and she trusted him. But she never forgot, that Faramir's loyalty was to Gondor, was to what he believed was Right and True. 

Aragorn, on the other hand, never doubted Faramir, because he was both wise, and good. And because he would have preferred death, to enslaving his people.

It was Faramir, who understood that.


End file.
